


winter sound

by Kotyatin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Experimental Style, Forced Marriage, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, darker than my usual, marry or die basically, non-explicit usage of slurs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: они не могут быть этим уродливым словом. страшным исковерканным приговором.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 4





	winter sound

**Author's Note:**

> TW: гомофобия, физическое насилие и психологическое давление, упоминание казни, насильный брак.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> название - песня Of Monsters and Men - Winter Sound.  
> написано по идее @platoniccereal.

"начни ты."  
"а почему не ты?"  
"потому что твою страшную тайну я уже знаю."  
"ммм... это которую из?.."  
"что ты материшься как сапожник?"  
"я поражен, мой господин, как можно, я что, деревенщина неотесанная!.. во что ты любил играть, когда был маленький?"  
"в лошадки?.. мы, кажется, с няней играли. я мало что помню из детства, на самом деле. а ты во что?"  
"мама говорила, я любил делать звезды на потолке. один раз я прохудил нам крышу случайно."  
"покажешь мне?"  
"когда вернемся в замок, обязательно. о, это вопрос был? хорошо, так... а какая... у тебя самая заветная мечта?"

"снег идет."  
"да. с первым снегом."  
"глупый, проснемся в сугробе с тобой."  
"не-а."  
пальцы мерлина ледяные, такие холодные, что обжигают даже.  
он балует лошадей яблоками, красными, спелыми, волшебными, и что-то задумчиво напевает себе под нос.  
изнеженный в магическом тепле, артур разрешает себе всего на секунду размечтаться, что вот они потерялись в этом лесу навечно, что не найдут дорогу домой.  
а вернее, дом их не отыщет.  
разверзнется чаща, укроет во тьме.  
и в черно-синем сумраке затеряются следы.  
и деревья и птицы не выдадут их.

"артур. ты когда-нибудь вообще целовался? зубы сжал аж скрипят. пытать я тебя буду, что ли. давай покажу. открой рот и представь, будто фрукты ешь."  
"это как?"  
"просто открой. и глаза прикрой. вот так."

"дай руку. не бойся."  
"обожжет?"  
"нет, глупый. это добрый огонь."

"ты все еще здесь."  
"я никуда не уйду, и не надейся."

они не могут быть этим уродливым словом. страшным исковерканным приговором.  
артур говорит, что любит. как дитя зажмуривается крепко, потому что не может услышать отказ.  
мерлин целует его в волосы, нежно-нежно, долго-долго, словно бы извиняясь за то, что не может остаться. он уходит до первых лучей солнца, чтобы прийти с ударом часов, открыть шторы.  
и целовать еще.  
вымаливать прощение за то, что у них никогда не будет нормального утра.

мерлин играет на лютне из рук вон плохо, если можно назвать это игрой.  
какая-то глупая наивная мелодия с прошлогоднего бала.  
у мерлина сполз платок, обнажив шею.  
служанки уже давно смеются, что это не просто так, что прячет.  
в зале, залитой светом сотни свеч, глаза мерлина золотые.  
артур больше не слышит песню, только шум собственной паники.

"не смотри на меня так."  
"как не смотреть?"  
"я всего лишь тебя раздеваю. спать, голова капустная."

больно.  
не от грубости, граничащей с пренебрежением. не от того, что только один он из них двоих для всех невидимка.  
нет, от того, что только так артур и может его касаться вне покоев. подзатыльник или пинок, чтобы ушел с дороги.  
больно от того, что артур даже этого больше не делает.  
на людях они друг от друга все дальше, чем ближе наедине.

об этом говорить не нужно. ведь нет выбора.  
песни об их любви не сложат и сказок не расскажут. ни корон, ни шелка, ни упряжки.  
артур думает сущие глупости, но ох, чем больше их, они все тяжелее.  
мерлин улыбается грустно и задумчиво, будто понимая, будто тоже запретил себе думать, что когда-нибудь все изменится. не это, не в этом мире. стал думать о сегодняшнем дне. все позабыл.

они влюбляются как дети.  
любят как обреченные.

пожалуй, самое страшное  
мерлин выдержит абсолютно все.  
будет другая, будет кружить артура в танце, торжественно сплетать руки. она будет на свету, ослепительная, мерлин же вновь уйдет во тьму. станет тенью ее свету. невидимкой, согревающим постель. смотрящим, но не замеченным.  
мерлин все стерпит и будет этому только счастлив.  
еще один секрет. разве им привыкать.

мерлин не знает, кто их выдал.  
и лучше бы ему так и остаться в неведении.  
ведь он уже забыл вести счёт своим кровавым убийствам  
слезам, пролитым по тому солнечному, доброму мальчику, которому в голову бы не пришло свернуть кому-то шею ради любви.  
но мерлин не знает предателя.  
так что сегодня его судят только за одно преступление.  
согревание постели, о да, страшный грех.  
в голове гудит миллион обвинений, но он молчит. он ни умолять не будет, ни просить о пощаде, ни бросаться пустыми проклятиями. глупо пытаться добиться у тирана справедливости. утер все решил.  
но артур, артур.  
и то, как голос у него дрожит, совсем немного и незаметно для других. никакой в нем стали.  
"не смей его трогать."  
артур тоже боится, но боги, какой он храбрый.  
"ты играешь с огнем," цедит король.  
значит, огонь.  
а ведь утер даже не знает, насколько это забавно.  
мерлин узнает о своей помолвке на коленях и закованный в кандалы.

может быть, это действительно единственный шанс.  
они ведь не свободны. не властны над собой. артур не может просто скрыться из камелота и поселиться в деревеньке далеко-далеко, а мерлин, пусть и не раб, но покинуть все не может тоже.  
они не свободны, жизнь не станет прежней, так мерлин избежит эшафота. не то что бы он собирался на нем оказаться, но так он сможет быть рядом, чтобы защищать и любить того, с кем связан судьбой. так не нужно будет скрываться, чтобы наблюдать и оберегать его издали.  
они соглашаются.

с этого дня у мерлина свои покои, новая одежда. еда, к которой он не притрагивается. слуги, скорее похожие на тюремщиков. леон, который смотрит даже с сочувствием.  
и кинжал под подушкой.

площадь для казни на следующий же день спешно превращают в ярмарку. продают ленты и кружево, цветы из разноцветных тканей, засушенные фрукты и снадобья.  
конечно, никто не собирался сдерживать слухи, так что услышать про себя он успевает много интересного. но не то что бы это было что-то новое. или приличное.

артур выглядит паршиво. будто всю неделю ему не давали спать. и лицо его расплывается в счастливейшей улыбке, пусть и измученной.  
он спрашивает, "тебя не заставили твою кошмарную шляпу надеть?"  
и тихонечко смеется.  
он вкладывает мерлину в ладонь печатку матери. страшная тайна.  
говорит, "мы выдержим."  
на запястье у артура слабо-желтый синяк.  
мерлин кивает.  
он сделает это для него.

по воскресеньям сказочница элис показывает детям из нижнего города кукольные представления.  
сегодня у нее в коробке куклы, одетые в красные тряпочки.  
дети ерзают от нетерпения, когда элис начинает рассказ, восторженно слушают ее, затаивают дыхание и шикают друг на друга, когда кто-то смеется невпопад.  
широко улыбаясь, сказочница перематывает руки кукол веревочкой.  
может, он должен был знать. здесь был спектакль про войну и казни.  
но такие истории всегда заканчиваются хорошо.  
короля свергают или ведьму сжигают на костре. хороший финал.  
кукла-мерлин грязно охает за занавесом. дети постарше смеются и шепчут что-то маленьким. боги.  
кукла-артур, растрепка соломы, бумажная корона на лысой голове да красная тряпка вместо рубахи, протяжно стонет от боли. занавес одергивают, и из груди артура торчит деревянный меч. кукла-мерлин тянется к короне.  
кукла-мерлин падает, пораженная куклой-рыцарем. корона катится к ногам детишек. рыцарь что-то говорит, будто бы в сказке нужна еще мораль.  
вот оно, снова это слово. смердящее, царапающее, вгрызающееся слово.  
и еще одно. знакомое, слишком знакомое. мать называли так же. сначала не знал, что значит. потом объяснили.  
"я не знал, что ты такой," оборачивается к нему мальчик, узнав. глаза-тарелки, глядит с опаской, будто зверюшка или чудовище перед ним.  
мерлин бежит. 

оказывается, у него еще осталось сердце.  
оказывается, это не так хорошо, как ему казалось.  
ведь внутри что-то раскалывается с жутким треском, словно большая льдина тонет в волнах.  
крик о помощи застревает в горле, выворачивает внутренности и сковывает ноги холодом, и в груди и голове больно, больно, колет.

он не помнит, как попал в покои артура. это забавно, что он помнит путь так хорошо. что находит дорогу к нему вслепую.  
ему кажется, он умирает, что-то внутри там умирает. ему кажется, сердце остановится сейчас.  
он не снимает заклятья. артур находит его на ощупь. гладит его призрачную фигуру и старается заглушить плач единственной колыбельной, которую знает.  
всхлипы превращаются в кашель и икоту, а потом утихают. мерлин спит, беспокойно ворочаясь и отрывисто дыша.  
"снег идет," шепчет артур. "снег, хороший мой."

приходит их день, и никто не произносит ни слова. никто не приходит увидеться. даже осужденным полагается лекарь, даже им разрешают свидание с близкими.  
мерлин смотрит в окно, зная, что артур тоже нарезает круги по комнате и ерошит волосы. что он не один. что дергается. как в клетке.  
мерлин надеется, что артур выдержит.

ему даже смешно.  
это пугает утера. то, как артур хохочет прямо в лицо. то, как, всхлипнув, он заливается смехом снова и снова.

они сцепляют руки так, что, кажется, ни одна сила не разорвет.  
плющ колется и туго связывает запястье к запястью, грозясь врезаться в кожу.  
слова произносят быстро. но правильно. полностью.  
в пустой зале не звучит аплодисментов и поздравлений. только кровь шумит в ушах.  
мерлин улыбается, слабо, но с огромной нежностью. выдержали, справились, все кончилось. мерлин улыбается в первый раз за четыре дня и одну ночь. артур всегда считает.  
поцелуй сухой и краткий.  
они удаляются быстро. ни танцев, ни песен. как грязный секрет.

вероятно, он должен был догадаться.  
но он не мог подумать, что все произойдет так скоро и так подло.  
что им дадут поужинать и провести вместе ночь, уснуть в объятиях, провалившись от усталости и напряжения в беспокойный сон.  
артур закрывает его собой и прижимает крепче, защищая даже во сне. он не шевелится, не поворачивается сладко на бок, просто держит и не отпускает, словно это тоже было в брачных клятвах.  
а мерлин защищает его, окутав прекрасной невидимой магией, обняв, будто пленить хочет, не убаюкать.

сперва он слышит слабый стон. словно артур забыл, что произошло, словно капризно просит мерлина прекратить с утра пораньше грохот.  
затем звук шагов, нерешительная поступь.  
он ощущает, не видит, тень над ними. не может пошевелиться, скованный ужасом, словно бы глубоко в кошмаре.  
тень дергается, резко искажается.  
кинжал отскакивает от кожи и падает оземь.

лицо утера ужасающе спокойно, черты сглажены как у мертвеца, его взгляд скорее изнуренный, нежели исполненный ненависти. в лунном свете он больше напоминает призрака.  
утер медленно переводит взгляд с кинжала на полу на ладонь мерлина, что пылает огнем  
и вновь на кинжал.  
артур кричит.

кто знал, что глупая надежда заставит их потерять рассудок, отдаться теплой полудреме и растерять всю былую осторожность.  
кто знал, что утер метнется к сыну с холодным расчетом, присущим кабацкому наемнику.  
кто знал, что битые тарелки впиваются в спину не хуже волчьих клыков, и никакому заклятью не охладить жар этой боли.  
кто знал, что артур  
добрый, милый артур, что любил играть в лошадки и смотреть на небо  
задыхаясь в истерике  
вонзит в отца нож.


End file.
